I love him so much that I'd die for him
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Nicole and Legolas are about to go to the Undying Lands,when they get called into battle by Aragon.


I love him so much I'd die for him  
(Sequel to Everything Does Matter)  
  
Legolas and I had finally got married. I couldn't believe that this had happened. I was so happy. But nothing was going as planned. I thought we were going to Valinor,but I was wrong. We were called back to Aragon to fight another war. This war would mean everything. This time,we were actually going to fight more of the enemy.  
  
"Nicole,I need to tell you something,"said Legolas. He told me about the war and that he didn't want me to come with him. "I can't risk you getting killed out there."  
  
But I wouldn't stand for it. The only thing I did was want to be by his side. And would happen if he died? I had fought before. I could certainly do it again. I begged him to let me go with him and fight. "I would rather die by your side than stay here."  
  
"But what about Kaya? She needs you."  
  
"No she doesn't! Not anymore Legolas. She can take care of herself. She is old enough to figure it out now." I looked into his eyes. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. All I really wanted was to be near him. Didn't he get that?  
  
"Alright. I won't argue with you. Just please promise me one thing,"he said as he looked me in the eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you won't die out there."  
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
I didn't want to leave Mirkwood. It was just a beautiful place. But the orcs would be coming soon. We couldn't stay here. We would die if we did. Besides,I didn't want Kaya to get hurt,so I told her to go with the elves of Mirkwood.  
  
"What about you?"she asked.  
  
"I'm going with Legolas to fight."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaya. I'll come back. I promise."  
  
"But what about Yakul?"  
  
"I'm taking him with me. And when I get back,I promise you can take care of him. Just stay with the elves ok?"  
  
"But I want to fight with you."  
  
I shook my head. "No Kaya. Stay with the elves. It is safer with them. I know this isn't going to be easy Kaya,but you'll understand some day."  
  
"Is everything ready?"Legolas asked as he came over to me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Gimli and I are ready."  
  
"Ok. Just second.please."  
  
He looked into my eyes,kissed me,and smiled. "Alright. But just one second,"and he walked away.  
  
"Kaya,can you please promise me you'll stay with the elves?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I promise not to die ok. I will come back." I got on Yakul,and started to ride with Legolas and Gimli.  
  
As much as I hated it,I didn't want to leave Kaya behind. I even thought we should stop at Rohan so Eowyn could take care of her,but there was no time. We had to get to Gondor as fast as possible. And there was even word that Arwen would not live long. She was gravely ill. I thought how much Aragon love Arwen. I hoped that he was doing ok.  
  
The rode to Minas Tirith was very long. It took us about seven days to get there because it rained so hard. Legolas kept making sure that I was ok. I kept tell him the same thing: that I was fine. But I wasn't fine. I was scared. I was scared because we were going to fight again,and I was afraid of Kaya's safety. I kept wondering how she was doing. I was hoping that they wouldn't run into any orcs. Kaya was afraid of orcs. Every time my father would tell her a story with orcs in it she would always scream and start to cry.  
  
"Nicole,are you ok?"Legolas asked he came over to me and Yakul.  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
"No you aren't. You're worried about something. I can tell."  
  
I sighed. "I'm worried about Kaya. I'm worried about her safety. She's scared of orcs. My father used to tell her about story with orcs in them and she would always scream and cry. I'm afraid if she sees one,she'll run away."  
  
"Don't worry about her. The elves are quick and cunning,"said Gimli.  
  
I smiled. "You bring good counsel Gimli."  
  
"Yes. Even though dwarves are strange-folk,"said Legolas. "But his words do comfort me."  
  
"Yes,but don't forget,dwarves think that elves are strange-folk."  
  
He smiled. "Yes I know. Who told you that?"  
  
I didn't smile back. "My father."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"No. It's ok."  
  
As much as I hated it,I didn't want to talk about my father anymore. I missed him too much. I guess it was because he was the only one who took care of my and Kaya. My mother either ran away or died when I was just a baby. I never got to know her,so I can't tell Kaya anything about her,and I hate that. I would love to meet my mother some day,I thought. But I can't think about that now. I have to think about Kaya.  
  
"I guess we'll camp out here for the night,"said Legolas as he got off his horse. "We should be in Minas Tirith by tomorrow night."  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Kaya,and Yakul was starting to sense something. He started snorting and jumping around. "What is it boy?"I whispered in his ears.  
  
"Is everything alright?"asked Legolas as he came over to me.  
  
"No. Something's wrong with Yakul."  
  
He looked down the hill. "Orcs. There about ten thousand. We need to hurry."  
  
As I started to get up on Yakul,I started to scream out in pain. Something had hit me in the side.  
  
"NICOLE!"Legoals yelled as he ran over to me.  
  
"Legolas!"yelled someone coming up over the hill. It was Aragon.  
  
"It's Aragon."I whispered.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"One of the orcs hit her,"said Legolas.  
  
"We can take her to the House of Healings. She can rest there."  
  
The next morning I found myself in the House of Healings in Minas Tirith with Legolas by my side. I couldn't believe I had survived the night. I was so scared because the pain seemed liked it was getting worse by the moment.  
  
"Legolas?"I asked as I suddenly started to wake up.  
  
"Yes,I'm here."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the House of Healings in Minas Tirith."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"One of the orcs hit you with one of their spears. But it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Are you sure about that? I thought I was going to die because of the pain."  
  
"So do I. But Aragon found us."  
  
"Oh right. I forgot about that."  
  
"Listen,I don't want you to fight with us. It would be better if you stayed here."  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"No. What if you did die?"  
  
"We've been through this before Legolas. I promised I wouldn't die."  
  
"I know. But there are going to be 200,000 Uruk-hai out there. I can't have you risking your life out there."  
  
"Legolas,listen. All my life all I've wanted to do is fight. My father faught against the Uruk-hai and died. And in so,I must return the favor. I must fight in his honor Legolas. I have to. I am a warrior. I was brought up as one. It may not seem right to fight,but I have to."  
  
He sighed and said something in elvish. "Alright. I understand."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But you must not get up for another two days."  
  
"Yes Legolas."  
  
He looked at me and smiled,and started kissing me. I wanted to start crying. I didn't want to do this,but I knew I had to. Father would be proud of me. I know he would.  
  
For two days I did nothing,just like Legolas told me to do. I was starting not to worry anymore. I knew Kaya was going to be fine. I just had to tell myself that nothing was going to happen to her. Legolas was right. The elves were going to take care of her. I could trust his father. He was very kind. He knew that he has to look over my sister,and I knew he would.  
  
When I left the House of Healings I couldn't find Legolas. I guess he and Aragon went out somewhere,I thought. This is very strange though. I thought that he would be by my side when I woke up.  
  
"There you are,"said Legolas as he came running towards me. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
"We must leave now. Aragon says the orcs will be here soon."  
  
My side was starting to hurt again,but I could not tell Legolas. I didn't want him to worry about me.  
  
When we reached the fields there was so much excitement. But I was not excited. I was scared. Scared that I might never see Kaya or Legolas again. But Legolas told me that if I kept close,that nothing would happen to me. And that's exactly what I was going to do.  
  
"Nicole,are you alright?"Legolas asked.  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"I'm worried. Worried that I'll never see you or Kaya again. Worried that I might not survive this fight."  
  
"Yes you will. I believe you can."  
  
I looked over my shoulder. Aragon was in preparation for the way. He looked scared. Almost as scared as I did. I feared for him too. But I knew he was going to survive this. The people of Gondor and Rohan needed him now. They were fighting this war to the death,and they were doing it with honor,just as I was.  
  
"You think Aragon is scared too?"  
  
"I think everyone is scared Legolas. Even you."  
  
"Yes. I am scared. Scared that I might lose something I value very much. You." He looked at me and kissed me. I wanted to cry,but I just couldn't. "Remember when I told you that I loved you at Helm's Deep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well,I hope you remember that forever. Because I do love you."  
  
"I love you too." ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
There were 200,000 orcs that we had to fight. The battle seemed like it was going to take forever. But I was happy when it was over. But I was barely alive.  
"Nicole! Where are you?!"yelled Legolas.  
  
I was in a heaping pile of dead orcs trying to breathe. They were just so heavy. I was badly wounded trying to get dead orcs off of me and no knew where I was.  
  
"Here. Let me help you,"it was Legolas.  
  
After he and Aragon got the dead orcs off me I tried to breathe normally. "You're ok."  
  
"Yes. But you need to get to the House of Healings." ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
We stayed in Minas Tirith for two weeks before we left for Valinor. I was glad to leave. I promised Kaya that I was going to come back. I new she would be happy now because she was going to get to care of Yakul.  
  
"Well,are you ready?"asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes am I. One second though."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I walked over to Aragon and sighed. "Well I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"You will be a wonderful king,as I said before."  
  
"Yes I know." He took my hand and kissed it. "You also your duties now."  
  
"Yes I know,Lord Aragon."  
  
"Tend to those deeds and you will make yourself proud."  
  
I bowed my head. "Yes sir."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Promise to take care of Legolas."  
  
I smiled. "As you wish sir,"and I walked off.  
"Well,are you ready to go?"asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
End 


End file.
